HardcoreA Romantic Comedy
by baka-akiko
Summary: Ryuzaki and Light realize their love for each other but it may have some obstacles involving Misa and occasionally me and my friend. Watch, or read, the hilarity ensue in this one of a kind love story!


After a long day of lovemaking for Light and Ryuzaki, Misa can be seen behind bushes spying on her so-called "boyfriend". The guys had decided to sit down in the park and rest.

"What a day!" sighs Light.

"Haa, I know I'm soo tired," Ryuzaki yawned then laid his head on Light's shoulder.

"Ya, me too!"

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we cuddle tonight? I really am tired..."

"Hmm...all right, but you should have told me that before I ordered that oyster platter."

"Thanks Light-kun," Ryuzaki blushed and gave Light a soft peck on the lips, "so does that mean what I think?"

"Well it depends what you're thinking about."

"Well you said you ordered the oyster platter..."

"Well do you want me to?"

"I'm still sore from earlier..."

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh, Light..."

"You know you want to"

"Well okay let's get home. Do you have any protection?"

"Plenty of it!"

"Do you see me as a piece of meat?"

"No! I already told you, I love you!" Light said and he gave Ryuzaki a long and passionate kiss.

"Now come on, let's get home."

"Yes, my love!" Ryuzaki screamed as he caught up with Light.

* * *

Light was in the bathroom taking a shower and Ryuzaki was sitting in his favorite chair remembering he first time Light confessed his love for him.

Misa: Oh boy, a flashback. I'll go get the popcorn.

Me: Shut up! Can't you see it takes immense concentration to do a flashback scene!

Ryuzaki: Hey! Will you two get out of my flashback?!

Me: Oh crap, Misa, they're onto us! Run!

On to the flashback-

Focus the story on Light giving Ryuzaki a kiss but this time Ryuzaki's struggling to get away. Light let's him go and Ryuzaki falls down onto the bed (that was conveniently place there by me).

"Light wha-" Ryuzaki was interrupted by Light pinning him down on the bed. Light began to kiss him softly on the neck. Ryuzaki was still struggling in Light's grasp even though he would have been able to push Light off himself, that is, if he didn't find himself becoming weak with every kiss.

"Ryuzaki, I'm surprised you're not resisting anymore..."

"..."

Light continued to kiss Ryuzaki passionately and eventually reached his hand underneath his shirt.

"Light, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" And with that, Light began to grope Ryuzaki for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ow! Light don't pinch! Hm? What's _she_ doing in here?"

(At this point they had spotted me watching from behind the closet door...Well I guess I should make my escape! Now the moment with the touching music continues.)

"Well anyway, don't pinch there Light I'm sensitive..."

"I'm sorry, do you like it when I do this?"

"..."

"You know you do..."

"...maybe..," he grumbled. Then Light had shoved his hand in Ryuzaki's pants.

"You're getting excited aren't you? Well I'll join you in this excitement,"

Light takes off Ryuzaki's shirt and commenced to kiss Ryuzaki's chest. Light's kisses lower and lower and Ryuzaki can only sense what happened next. Light had reached Ryuzaki's boxers, but before he would go any further, he took the initiative to french his lover. He kissed him and licked his lower lip for entrance, but Ryuzaki wouldn't have it. Light was struck by an idea all of a sudden. He fondled Ryuzaki's package and when he gasped, Light's tongue took charge and darted into his mouth. Ryuzaki bit down and started to taste blood, but that just made Light moan loudly. (Apparently Light takes pleasure in pain.)

As Light moved lower and gave a passionate licking to his length, he heard a voice.

"Light," Ryuzaki said weakly, "please, stop."

"Why should I?"

"Please...no...I don't want this...ooh.."

"Oh? Then why are your legs shaking and what's this?" Light said as he grabbed Ryuzaki's completely hard erection, stroking it softly.

" No one's ever touched me like this before..."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Light looked at him with an expression of passion love and lust combined.

"Because I love you." Light eased himself into Ryuzaki.

"Aaah! Light it hurts so much!" tears lay rested into the crevices of his eyes.

"I'll be gentle don't worry." (Yes it would have been rape if Ryuzaki did not succumb to the pleasure)

"Oooh, Light....there! Keep going...yes! Yes! YES! OH GOD!"

"Ryuzaki, do you love me?"

"I-I don't know....oooh...I can't think when I'm like this....I-I'm going to-"

"Come?"

"What's that..."

"When you reach the very peak of sexual excitement and ejaculate."

"Hm....mmm..."

"For a genius, you don't know that much about love..."

"I-I'm sorry, but I never said I know that much about love...this is...rape"

"No it's not. You consented and you let me, you could have kicked me."

"B-but....ooh!" Ryuzaki had come on the bed, "that...I...er-"

"Hehe Ryuzaki, you're still hard. Could it be that I turn you on that much?"

"Light I-ah! Stop it!" Light had started to kiss Ryuzaki's chest, "Ooooh...I-I feel so weak..."

"Just give in Ryuzaki, you know you want me..."(Calle Ocho?)

Light took off his shirt and lay with Ryuzaki. Now, both of them were naked and laying together.

"Damn it, Light! I said stop I don't want you!"

"If that's true, why are you humping my leg?" Ryuzaki gasped and he was in fact humping Light's leg. He tried to stop but he couldn't deny his body what it wanted most, which was Light. The feeling in his body felt as if he could go for days like this.

"Light, make it stop...make it...stop...ooh!" Ryuzaki came again and passed out. (GOAL!)

When Ryuzaki awoke, Light was staring at him. (More like eye raping him!) Before he could run away, Light grabbed him to give him a kiss which made him swallow a liquid substance.

"The truth serum should work any second now," said Light.

"Wh-what?!"

"Now tell me, did you like it?"

"I-y-yes!" Ryuzaki said stunned. He couldn't believe his ears, or the fact that it came out of his mouth.

"What part did you like the best?"

"The part where you," he blushed, "k-kissed my neck and smacked my a-"

"You were awake for that part?!"

"I-yes! Stop...please stop," he whined.

"One more question, do you love me?"

"I-I..."

"Hey you! Get your hands off my man!" Misa barged in. She had escaped from the closet and the directors chased her around and tied her up again. But by then, Ryuzaki had escaped Light's grasp.

Misa was smacked around by Light that night.


End file.
